Val,Wolfy & Co. At The Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk!
by Wolfy-chan
Summary: An Ancient Dragon,A angry Chimera,A Crazed pychotic Purple Egghead Mazoku,Two of the worlds biggest eaters, and a Wolf girl decide to take an outing! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Okay Peeps Listen up! This is my first head-on Slayers fic! I like the RP style because...well....Just because! _ Uh I need reviews cuz I dunno if I still can't write worth pink and blue jelly beanz!

Disencliamer: Slayers belong to those big animating studios,authors, script directors, and the stupid company why buys and horridly dubs them with recycled Voice actors from Pokemon, do NOT sue, do NOT flame me, Flame someone like Bill Gates who acually has money.

So on with the fic! Superman Pose

Val,Xel,Wolfy & Co. At The Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfy: Hey I have an idea!

Val & others: What is it?

Wolfy: Lets all go to the Boardwalk!

Gourry: Were gunna go walk on a board?

Wolfy:**smacks Goury on the head** No silly! Its a Place with Lots of Food,Games, and rides!

Lina & Gourry: FOOD?! Count us in!

Wolfy: 0_o;; You comming Val?

Val: Sure, why not..

Wolfy: Xelloss?

Xel:Yesssss???? ^_^

Wolfy: I take that as a yes..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next scene shows Xellos, Wolfy,Val,Lina,Gourry, and Zel **dunno how they got him to come!** Walking down to the main entryway to the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk!)

Wolfy: You guys wait here while I get us in!

Group: Kay

(Wolfy goes up to the ticket booth)

Zel: How did I get dragged into this?

Gourry: I think Wolfy threatened to send you to that place again..what was it? The land of..

Zel: **shudders** DO NOT finish the sentence...

Xel: Oh Then I will! ^_^ She said..

Xelloss get tackled by a not-so-happy-camper Chimera who closed his mout h shut

Xel: **Xelloss teleports from under Zel onto a weird looking statue in the front** Woah, do that again! ^_^

Zel: You sick little bastard..

Xel: That I am ~_^

Zel: Why do I ever bother...?

(Val Lina and Gourry were standing right to the side of a Large Merry-go-round Carrosel)

Gourry: (Watches the horses move up and down spinning around on the platform) I'm getting dizy 0.o;;

Lina: *Sighs* Why do I pity him so...?

Val: Because your nice..

Lina: Why thank you! ^_^

Val: Er..don't mention it.. 

(Val proceeds to walk away from Lina and the now out of balance Gourry)

Wolfy:*Holds up handfulls of tickets** Okay Minna! I got our tickets! Lets go!

Val: **looks Wolfy's way** Where did you get the money to pay for all of those?

(An angry Ticket Vendor is shouting at the top of their lungs yelling 'get the stupid dog girl!' to the Security

Wolfy: Err..You nevermind that!! *Grabs Val by the wrist** Come on lets go!!

Val: Hey Wait!!

(Wolfy and Val are followed by Lina and a dazed Gourry,Xelloss, and a mumbling little Chimera ^.^)

Val: WHERE ARE WE GOING?!

Wolfy: To The roller coaster dumby!!

Val: Whats a 'Roller Coaster'?

Wolfy: Its a ride! You'll like it! ^_^

Val: Okay...Hey wheres Lina and Gourry? They arent behind us..

Wolfy: They must have gone to one of the food stands, we'll find them later!

Zel: You're pretty confident...

Wolfy: You two comming with us?points to Xelloss and Zel

Zel: Like I have a choice..?

Wolfy: Good question ^_^

Xel: awww is Zel-sama going to be my partner? ^___^

Zel: You take whatever came into your mind right now and throw it OUT..

Xel: Is that possible? ^_^

Zel: Nevermind...

Val: Hey look theres a sign up there...it says "Giant Dipper"?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere else in the Boardwalk....)

Gourry: Look Lina! A giant hotdog!! Can we eat it?Can we eat it??

Lina: That is a food SIGN you dolt...

Gourry: Oh! Can we go there to eat? ^_^

Lina: Sure,why not...Im kinda hungry myself! **Smiles**

Gourry: Yay!!!

(Gourry and Lina skip Merrily to the food court)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfy: Oh we are almost there! Just a little more guys!

(A Blue Wolf Girl **Wolfy** A Big angry Chimera, a crazed Psychopathed Purple mushroom headed Mazoku,and a Guy with a Horn on his head stood in line for the next Roller Coaster. What a nice bunch of kids ^_^)

Zel: Those people keep starring at us...

(Xelloss who completley ignored Zel's remark,Started Humming his image song aloud which made the whole matter worse)

Zel: **Whispers** Xelloss!! Shut the hell up!! People are starring!

Xel: Oh is that a bad thing? ^_^

Zel: God help me...

Wolfy: Hey the line is open! Alright guys! Get in the cart! Lets go get the Front Val! **Wolfy Grabs Val's wrist yet again**

Val: Ack!

(Wolfy Lets Val get in the cart first. Just as Wolfy is about to get in Xelloss Telepots in front of her and sits down)

Xel: Gomen-ne Wolfy-chan! Its just a too good of an opportunity to pass up ^_^

Wolfy: **Stares at Xelloss for a second and a light hits in her brain** Oh! I got it! Have fun! ~_^ Im gunna go sit with Zelly-chan

(Xelloss smirk is larger than usual)

Val: **looks over WHAT THE F*%@?!

Xel: Its nice to see you too ^_^

Val: Can't I EVER get away from you...?

Xel: Um lets see...uh nope! ^_^

Val: Alright you stupid Whale Dick...Just stay away as far as possible!

Xel: Whale-what!? That was pretty random...

Val: Then what do you think 'Dork' means??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gourry: (is amazed) Woah Lina look! The Chocolate ontop is like...Hard now! 0_o;;

Lina: Thats why the call it Chocolate COVERED Ice cream..

Gourry: uh Lina?

Lina: What is it now..?

Gourry: If the chocolate is hard...how do you eat the ice cream?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later at the Roller Coaster....)

(The Roller Coaster Screams to a hault at the beginning of the line again; Peoples hair sticking up **If it wasnt before** and large smiles on their faces)

Wolfy: Wow! That was nuts!! What did you think Zelly-chan?

Zel: I think I'm gunna be sick... Zel turns sevral intresting shades of green

Wolfy: **sweatdrops** Anywhoo, Val! Xel! Dija like it?!

(Val Hurridley got out of the Roller Coaster cart and down to the exit, his face flushed with embarassment; Xellos promply got out and follew him aswell)

Xelloss: **Yelling back at Wolfy** You never told me they were going to take a picture! ^_^

Wolfy: Oh my god...What did YOU DO...?

Xel: Sore Wa Himitsu Desu ~_^

Wolfy: Its not gunna be a secret for long...

(Wolfy Drags Xel by the ear and the green Chimera down the exit to the Photo Booth.Wolfy hurridley looked through the pictures to find the one of her and Zel)

Wolfy: Zel look! It's us! Aww you look so cute like that! ^_^

Zel: I never remember clinging on to you....

Wolfy: Yeah because you passed out Half way through; I had to kick you to wake you up

Zel: I dont remember that eather...

Wolfy: I know but it hurt! _ **Rubs toe** Hey I still gotta find Xel's picture...

(Wolfy strides down the image line untill she sees a mass of teenagers and disgusted adults crowded around on certain area.Xellos & Val amoung those people immediatley waved for Wolfy to come look)

Wolfy: Xellos this better be goo-...**Pauses mid sentence** ...What in all FRUITTYNESS ARE YOU DOING IN THERE XELLOSS?!

Xel: I knew you would like it! ^_^

Wolfy:**Facefaults** .....Val?

(Wolfy turns over Vals way to see him enraged/embarrased/terrified...Oooo what a look ^_^;;)

Val: **wimpers** That fucking FRUITREE...**Val starts to cower over Wolfy's shoulder**

Wolfy:**Pats Val on the back** There there...

(Now that the croud was slightly bigger from the unexpected Xel 'incident' the manager came over to see what all the hustle and bustle was about. He took one look and screamed)

Manager: GET THAT DAMN THING OFF OF THERE!!

(The Photoseller 'meeped!' and immediatley turned off the photoselection)

Teenagers: Hey!!!

Adults: Yay!!

Xel: Damn, and I was going to buy it too -_-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So?so?so? Any Good?? I had fun with it! ^____^ plz review! If I gets some good one I will continue! The Tea Cups, The Big Hammer thingy, everything else too! Mwahahaha bok bok bok...


	2. Part 2; Plastic Logs and Psychotic Minds...

Wolfy: Okay guys! We got some reviews so we are going to continue our little outing!

Zel: Outing...?

Val: More like torture...

Xel: I think it's fun ^_^

Gourry: Hey Wolfy-sama..?

Wolfy: Yes Gou-chan?

Gourry: Uh..Where are me and Lina in this story anyways?

Wolfy: First of all, its "Lina and I" Learn some grammar! Second, You will be added to our fun in this chapter!

Gourry: Reallllllyyyyyyyy???

Wolfy: yes, really...**sweatdrop** Okay, standard disencliamers insert pointless disencliamer speech here cuz we already know it and uh...

Author's note: I Think I may do a better job on this part since I thought it through better ^_^;;; Hope you like! 

Part 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfy: If you pull another stunt like that...Im going to strangle you to death...

Xel: Sounds good ^_^

Val: Stupid masochist..

**The whole party excluding Lina and Gourry is standing outside "Val's Roller Coaster Ride Of Torture" and deciding where to go next when....**

Mysterious Voice: XELLLOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! YOU PIN-HEAD!!

Xel: Oops I forgot!

Wolfy: Geeze..what did you forget...?

Xel: Mii-chan asked if she could come along too ^_^;;

Wolfy: WHY do you have to tell me now WHEN we are here already?! Your taking the fall Xel-chan!

Xel: **sigh** If you say so...

Mysterious Voice Now Known As Mii-chan: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME!!! **smaks Xelloss on the head**

Xel: But I forgot.....

Mysterious Voice Now Known As Mii-chan: No EXCUSES...And take the damn 'Mysterious' thing off my name!!

Author's Voice: Okay Okay!

Mii-chan: Thank you ^_^

Author's Voice: Sure Sure...

Wolfy: This is scary..I can hear my voice talking to me...

Author's Voice: I was thinking the same thing...Oh yeah! I am in this story! Oops, silly me ^_^;;

Zel: How can a voice make one of those faces..?

Mii-chan: If you forget me one more time like that..I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! GOT THAT?!

Xel:Yessir!...er..I mean M'am! **salutes**

Authors Voice: Poor Xelloss...

Wolfy: Aaaaaannnnnnnyways..Mii-chan? Have you seen Lina and Gourry?

Mii-chan: As a matter of fact I did! There over in the food court over by 'The Log Ride'!

Wolfy: Hey! We can go on that ride next!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gourry: What? Were going to go ride a log?? What kind of ride is that?!

Lina: **smacks Gourry with 'da frying pan'** Uh guys...I Think I'm gunna pass on this one..

Wolfy: Huh? Why??

Lina: Uh I have a funny feeling about riding on a ride called that with Xelloss,Val, and Gourry...

Wolfy: Thats okay! You can wait for us to get off at the end of the ride! Is that okay with everyone else?

Everyone Else: Okay!

Wolfy: Then it's settled! Lets go! **Wolfy races the group over to 'The Log Ride' (uh..Loggers Revenge for the picky details people!)

**We find our group in another simmilar scene of them standing in line waiting for their turn**

Xel: **Is about to start humming but gets a nasty glare from Zeldagis**

Zel: You better not...

Xel: I would DREAM of doing it.. **rolls eyes**

Zel: Good...**Looks satisfied with himself**

Xel: Instead..**Grabs Zel and puts an arm around his neck and shouts** ATTENTION EVERBODY!!THIS IS MY BESTIST BUDDY IN THE WOLE WIDE WORLD; ZELDAGIS GREYWORDS!! 

Zel: **Turns BRIGHT red and knocks Xell off of him** Do you live to embarass me?!

Xel: thats almost it ^_^

**Murmurs and chattering is heard from random people in line about the strange 'couple' with Blue and Purple hair**

Zel: Now you got the croud thinking we are homosexuals! Acually I am speaking for myself here..

Xel: hey thats mean =(

Zel: **sticks out his tounge**=P

Wolfy: okay lets change the subject...Gourry! What have you and Lina been doing all this time?

Gourry: Uh...Eating?

Val: Figures

**The group arrive at the front of the line, Wolfy tells the ticket holder they have a party of 6 .They are directed to the right where a WET plastic look-alike log drifts up to them**

Val: Well this sure looks confy..

Wolfy: Yeah, and be sure to look out for more water!

Val: **sweatdrop**

**Wolfy jumps into the front of the log followed by Val who was the only one to dare to sit up in front with her. Mii-chan gets in next Followed by Gourry,Zel, and last but not least; Xelloss. Lina watches the odd bunch start to float away**

Lina: I'll meet you guys here when you're done!

**The log starts bumping and rattling up a slope**

Wolfy: Okay! BUMP! We'll..BUMP see..BUMP..You there!BUMP

Val: Is it..BUMP supposed..BUMPto be..BUMP like this?!

Mii-chan: No...BUMP **Mii-chan glares at the log**

Log: eep! **stops bumping**

Mii-chan: There we go ^_^

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

** The Log starts drifting down a long path**

Gourry: **sings** Floatin' down the river on a Hershey Bar...

Mii-chan: **smacks Gourry Up-side the head**

Xel: Well this SUCKS..

Wolfy: Wait untill the Drop ^_^

Gourry: DROP?! **clings to Zel**

Zel: Gourry get off..._

Gourry: Sorry..

**They float for a while untill they see a lady standing on the edge of the side of the ride before a big drop**

Gourry: aaaaahhhh! Were gunna die!

Wolfy: Calm down! **yells out to the lady** MISS! CAN I TAKE MY ORDER?!

Lady: Huh?!

Wolfy: I want a Malt,French Fries,A double order of cheesecake,three Jalapeno Poppers,A side of Nuggets, a Double Cheeseburger with No Mayo...

Val: WE'RE GUNNA DROP!!!

Wolfy: AND DONT FORGET!!! NO ONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS.....!! **Wolfys voice echos down the drop**

Gourry: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! **Clings to Zel's face**

Zel:**is muffled by Gourry** MMMFFFTTT!!!

**Wolfy and Mii-chan are screaming their heads off for no apparent reason(It's not scary kiddies); Gourry is still clinging to Zel for dear life, Xelloss was just smirking his little head off and Val seems to be almost enjoying himself! The log zooms down the arch and lands straight forward gushing water on the whole group**

Gourry: aaah! I'm WET!!

Zel: **finally pushes Gourry off** You were clinging to me so much that I didnt get wet...

Wolfy: **shakes** brrrrr! Hey that's not fair! You were supposed to get wet!

Xel: I agree, Your not playing fair Zel-chan!

Zel: Huh....?

Wolfy & Mii-chan: **scoup there hands and uh...paws into the water and splash it up on Zeldagis**

Zel: HEY!!

Wolfy: You deserved it =P

Zel: BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO GET WET!!

Gourry: well it could be worse...

Mii-chan: **Looks at Xel** great Gourry, you just jinxed our survival..

Xel: **Grin widens and leans over to one side and procedes to rock the log**

Zel: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Xel: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm rocking the log over ^_^

Val: WHAT?!

**The log procedes forward tipping to its side for a while. Right byt the start of the ride the log tips over and knocks everyone out into the water**

Wolfy: **Splashes around frantically and then surfaces** aaahhh! XELLOSS!!!

Xel: **floating above the sunken crew with that mischevious smile** Well the ride was boring anyways...

Gourry:**reappears with his head on the surface followed by Val and Mii-chan** Guys Help! Zel sunk to the bottom and he can't get back up!

Wolfy: Kisama! Val, Gourry Mii-chan! Come and help me!

** The crew all dive down to save the stranded Chimera. It took all their strength to pull him up and over to the exit. All the while you could see a hysterical Lina laughing her ass off at the whole scene**

Mii-chan: **has angry look on her face and slowly turns around to face Xelloss** You are not getting off that easily! **Pulls Xelloss under in with her getting him soaked**

Xel: **surfaces**Well that plan went bust..**Blows bubbles in the water**

Lina: **Still laughing out loud** Man! You should see how funny you all look! **starts laughing again**

Wolfy: THEN YOU SHOULD JOIN US! **Grabs Lina's leg and pulls her in**

Lina: AAAHHHHH!!! @#$%!#$*!!

Wolfy: I feel better now...^_^

Lina:**twitches** "Darkness beyond twilight, crimsom beyond blood that flows.."

Zel: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!

Gourry: EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!!!

Xel: Too late....

Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
